yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Promised Forest Arc
The is the third story arc in The Promised Neverland series. Emma and Ray have escaped the orphanage with most of the children and are venturing into the outside world for the first time. Summary The children have successfully escaped Grace Field House, but their troubles are just beginning. Now up against a dangerous natural world and their demon pursuers, Emma and Ray struggle to lead the children to safety, including going through a dangerous forest. When the pursuers almost catch up to them and just when the situation is at its most dire, a mysterious girl and man suddenly appear. They are revealed to be Mujika and Sonju, two demons who don't eat human meat. Despite the initial hostility, Mujika and Sonju bond with the children; teaching them survival skills, as well as revealing the truth of the world they find themselves in. After becoming independent enough to survive on their own and getting a distance from their pursuers, the orphans finally make their way out of the forest. With their improved survival skills, Emma, Ray, and the other children arrive at the location laid out in Minerva’s hidden message. But awaiting them there is a man who is not ready to welcome them in. Chapters Impact of Story *After the children's successful escape, they venture into the outside world for the first time. *Ray discards his previous cynical ideals and decides to lend Emma his support and loyalty in order to protect their family forever. *Although they are met with pursuers and dangerous forests, they use the resources and tools they acquired in Grace Field House and put it to use. *The children are saved by Mujika and Sonju when they are almost caught by their pursuers. Although their rescuers are demons, they don't eat human meat and belongs to a religion called Heathens. *Mujika and Sonju lets the children take shelter in their secret base and teach them skills to survive in the outside world. Sonju teaches Emma to hunt, while Mujika teaches the children cooking and treatment. *As Emma bonds with Mujika, particularly, she comes to realize that all demons aren't alike. She and the other children become fond of the two demons. *Sonju reveals the truth of the world to Emma and Ray. He also tells the children that the human and demon sides of the world is divided, which is an effect from the "Promise" over 1000 years ago. The children live in the demon side for the sole purpose of being cattle. *Emma wants to reforge the "Promise" and escape to the human world. She is met by criticism by Sonju, but Mujika supports her; giving her necklace to Emma and telling her to look for the Seven Walls. *The children escape the forest and makes their way to the shelter as Minerva had instructed, in which they use their Promised Pen. *They eventually succeed in finding and entering the shelter, though a sole escapee from 13 years ago is not pleased to see them. See More US Volume 5.png|Volume 5|link=Volume 5 US Volume 6.png|Volume 6|link=Volume 6 Trivia * This is the first arc that takes place outside the Grace Field House and also the first arc that takes place in the outside world. Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Promised Forest Arc